


Technology Sucks

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Human AU, Kissing, M/M, bonnie is a little shit, computer abuse, cuteness, fairly cute, freddy gets aggravated at computers very easily, its cute, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie somehow gets five viruses on Freddy's computer when he's at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology Sucks

"I swear, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me?"

"You better hope I do."

Freddy sighed, turning in his computer chair to face his boyfriend, resisting the urge to spin around like a little kid.

"I still don't know how you managed this. How exactly do you get five viruses on a computer in like, an hour?" "Um, I'm a genius?" Bonnie grinned, shrugging. "Yeah, more like a moron."

Freddy turned back to the computer, clicking open the antivirus software. Bonnie flopped back on Freddy's bed, rolling around. He looked up, (Freddy was still clicking and typing and doing stuff.) flopped down, looked back up, (Typing and clicking and yadda yadda yadda) and flopped. "You know, I thought you'd be doing some cool hacker-y stuff. You're just... typing. And clicking." He said, lifting his head.

"You do realize hacking is even more typing and even less clicking." Freddy replied, not glancing away from the computer screen. "Why don't you go get a snack or something, this is gonna take a while." Bonnie sighed exaggeratedly, flailing around. "But..." Freddy turned back, raising an eyebrow. "You really would rather watch me 'type and click stuff' than go get a snack or something? You love snacks." "I love you more." said Bonnie in the corniest, chick-flick-iest voice he could manage. Freddy just rolled his eyes and spun around to continue messing with the antivirus thingy. "I love you too."

A few minutes passed with, surprisingly, not a complaint from Bonnie.

And then he noticed. Freddy was muttering strings of swear words under his breath and he was clicking and typing with probably unnecessary force. Bonnie looked up with renewed interest. _Should I say somethi- eh, nah._ _This is pretty entertaining_. he thought, grinning. "You okay over there?" He said aloud, lounging on Freddy's bed as he continued to curse and pound at the computer.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, I can debug a computer." he hissed through his teeth, in that forcedly polite voice that came out when he was hiding pure raging anger."Well alrighty then."

There was another few minutes of, well, not silence exactly, but quiet besides Freddy's consistent swearing and punching at the keyboard. Which was continually getting louder, to the point where Bonnie really couldn't pretend not to hear him anymore. He burst out laughing, nearly falling off the bed, and when he looked up, wiping his eyes, he caught Freddy's eye lasers of death.

"Is something funny?" He asked, in that 'I'm going to murder you if you say something I don't like' tone that Bonnie was, in his opinion, a little bit too familiar with. That didn't stop him from giving Freddy exactly the answer he was silently threatening him against giving.

"Uh, yeah dude, you. You've been abusing that computer for like, ten minutes." "Well, it's being annoying because someone," -pause to give Bonnie a dirty look-"gave it FIVE viruses." "You leave me alone with a computer for an hour, what do you think's gonna happen?" "I didn't even leave you alone! I was here the whole time!" "You were playing video games." "So?" "Look, I'm sorry I downloaded some games and accidentally got like five viruses on your computer and then laughed at you for getting pissed at said computer." "And?" "I... love you?" "Apology accepted. Now let me try and fix the mess you made."

A couple MORE minutes passed, somewhat oddly silent without Freddy's swearing and his subdued typing, before there was a little 'ding' and he sighed with relief and slumped down in his chair. "It's fixed, thank god." he said, turning in the chair to face his boyfriend. "Yay!" Bonnie cried, leaning forward to hug him. "Now I can download some more stuff!" "Don't you dare." Freddy said, but he was smiling and hugging back. When Bonnie pulled back from the hug, Freddy gave a chaste kiss on the lips. Bonnie's eyes lit up, and he pulled him back in for a longer one.

Secretly, Freddy did hope that he would get another computer virus when Bonnie was over.


End file.
